


Research?

by Zairafuana



Category: Supernatural, fanart - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Gabriel, Confused Sam, Digital Art, Gen, chibi art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: A little bit of Supernatural cute fanart.Just Gabriel bugging Sam while the hunter's off to do some research.





	




End file.
